


Dignified Transportation

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanan Lives AU, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: Hera sprains her ankle and needs a way to navigate the rebel base.I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and this happened. Tooth-rotting Kanera fluff. Kanan lives because Dave's a dingbat.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Dignified Transportation

Hera Syndulla cried out as a jolt of pain shot through her ankle. Her foot had landed at  _ just _ such an angle on the ladder that it’d twisted just a bit unnaturally. She slid down the rest of the rungs on her good foot. Hera gingerly tested bearing weight on the pained ankle, and she winced when it sent another shock through her leg.

She sighed and slapped the hull of the x-wing she’d been flying. One of the original Death Star assault fighters, she was fairly certain. She’d spent the day running rebel pilots through various exercises. 

“Hera, what happened?” Kanan was upon her in an instant.

“I’m fine, just landed on my ankle wrong. I’ll live.” She tried putting more weight on it again, but the discomfort was too great.

“You can’t walk like that.”

Hera scanned the hangar. “Well all the hovercarts are in use, so it doesn’t look like I have a choice.” 

Kanan rolled his eyes and dropped onto his haunches. “Yes, you do. Hop on.”

“I am a  _ general _ of the Rebel Alliance. I can’t travel around the base via  _ piggyback ride _ .”

Kanan shrugged. “Of course you can. You’re a general. Come on.”

Hera scanned for a free hovercart again and found none. She heaved a sigh and settled on Kanan’s back. “This isn’t dignified.”

Kanan snorted. “Since when have  _ you _ ever cared about being dignified?”

Hera furrowed her brow. “Since I became a leader in the war against the Empire.” She nodded curtly at a passing pilot, who watched the scene before them with a sense of wonder and disbelief.

“Just last night I saw you hunched over a halved meiloorun in the middle of the night cycle like an animal.”

“That was dignified.”

“You were standing with the cooler door hanging open so you could use the light to see.” Kanan countered.

“So I wouldn’t make a mess.” Hera said matter-of-factly.

“You weren’t using a spoon.” Kanan replied flatly.

Hera felt her cheeks heat up. “I  _ will _ put you in the brig for insubordination.”

“Understood, General.” Kanan patted Hera’s thigh and she could hear the smile in his words.

  
  
  
  



End file.
